


Shattered Glass and Hundred Year Naps

by robinlikeitshot



Series: JayTim Week 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cinderella AU, Cinderella! Jason, Day 2, Disney Princess AU, F/F, Fairy Godmother! Dick, Fem!Tim Drake - Freeform, Fluff, Genderbending, Genderswap, JayTim Week, JayTimWeek 2020, NO CAPES, Rule 63, Sleeping Beauty AU, Sleeping Beauty! Tim, fem!Jason Todd - Freeform, hey its dick ok ofc i made it crackish, slightly crackish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinlikeitshot/pseuds/robinlikeitshot
Summary: Jay stared at the man in front of her. Said man smiled brightly, ruffling the bright blue gown he had on.“You said your name was Dick?”“Yup!” The man chirped, somehow floating. Jay was fairly sure he was exuding sparkles. “I’m your fairy godmother!”“My fairy godmother,” Jay repeated, deadpan. There was no way this was happening.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: JayTim Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770199
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90
Collections: JayTimWeek





	1. jay is still confused as to how the slippers didn't break and quite frankly so am i

**Author's Note:**

> hey, everyone, hope you're all staying as safe as one can be in these times  
> just a note, i was a bit iffy on posting a gender swap since i had to keep flipping the genders when i was editing, but hopefully no 'he's' have slipped in there  
> i hope y'all like it, enjoy:)

Jay stared at the man in front of her. Said man smiled brightly, ruffling the bright blue gown he had on.

“You said your name was Dick?”

“Yup!” The man chirped, somehow floating. Jay was fairly sure he was exuding sparkles. “I’m your fairy godmother!”

“My fairy godmother,” Jay repeated, deadpan. There was no way this was happening.

“Yes! I heard your wish and I have come to grant it!” Why does everything this man says have an exclamation mark at the end of it? Jay gawked at him, before frowning.

“Wait, I’m sure I’ve made plenty of other wishes before. How come you’ve only come now?” she demanded, because Jason would have really appreciated this when, say, her mom died or when her dad died and her stepmother proved herself to be the biggest bitch she’d ever met- hell, it would have been real nice to have a magical fairy on call when her robin got eaten by her stepbrother’s cat.

Dick looked at her with a disapproving face. “Your wishes have always been too extreme before, Jay!”

“They have not-”

“I wasn’t going to kill your step-brother for you, Jay!”

“Ugh, fine. So you’re, what? Here to fulfill my wish that my life wasn’t so shitty?”

“Well, partly,” the man replied, crossing his legs midair, which simultaneously parted the folds of the dress he was wearing and now Jay has so many questions starting with why the man’s wearing a bright blue skin-tight bodysuit underneath a bastardized version of a mermaid dress.

Before she can ask, though, the man continues, “But it’s mainly ‘cause I work in the match-making department, and this is the perfect opportunity for you to meet the one I’ve chosen for you!” Half of what he says comes out in a high-pitched squeal, meaning Jay can barely understand half of it.

“Wait, what?”

“Anyway, so I think that you’d probably look best in a ballgown!” the man interrupted, circling him. “Maybe blue- no wait, that would clash with the red hair, hmm!”

“Hold on,” Jay said nervously, confused. “Why are you putting me in a dress?”

“Why so you can go to Princess Timmy’s ball!” the man replied, practically buzzing. His tranquil blue eyes had taken on a manic tint as his smile somehow grew bigger.

“Isn’t that the ball where the Princess picks her suiter so she doesn’t fall into a hundred year’s sleep?” Jay remembers, Talia had been squawking about it for the past two weeks since the announcement, something about a curse or and plans and so on.

Dick nods. “That’s the one! Now, do you want to go with silver or green?”

Jay hates green, which she promptly informs Dick. Seconds later, she finds herself wrapped in a sparkling silver-blue ball gown. Touching her hair, she finds it to be soft, free from the dirt and straw that came with playing servant her whole life. Turning around, she catches a glimpse of herself in the backdoor’s glass. She… she looks pretty. She can’t remember the last she’d felt that way.

Next to her, Dick bursts into a shower of happy glitter. He appears again a second later, a sheepish expression on his face. “Sorry, that happens sometimes!” Seconds later, there was a carriage and a driver and footman hardly five feet away, crushing his step-mother’s prized pumpkin. Good. Jay hated that pumpkin.

Still. “How are you doing that,” Jay squints skeptically at the (man?)fairy.

“Magic! It’s great isn’t it!”

“I guess?” she replies, as she’s shoved by an unseen force into the carriage, the delicate glass slippers the fairy had given her causing her to almost trip into the footman’s suspiciously frog-like features. God, these shoes were going to be a pain in the ass by the end of the night, she just knew it.

“Oooh, one last thing!” The man calls out as the driver takes the reins. “Everything will go back to normal by midnight, so make sure you’re home by then!” Jay wonders why he had waited till the last minute to tell her such a relevant piece of information, before making a face.

“Why?”

“Dunno. Magic laws and stuff, I didn’t really pay all that much attention in class!” Fair enough.

“Bye, Dick. Uh, thanks for the stuff.”

“It’s no problem! Make sure you speak to the lady in red and our debt will be repaid!” he calls out as the carriage sped away.

___________

The lady in red is the most beautiful person Jay has ever seen. For some reason, all the people at the ball seem to gravitate towards her, something she can observe perfectly from her vantage point at the top of the stairs. Arriving late had its perks.

Quickly hurrying down the stairs, she has to grab the banister so as not to trip in her goddamn slippers, trying to bypass the page trying to ask her for her name so he could put her on the “List”, whatever that was.

Eventually, she makes it to the floor of the ballroom, and though she’s probably one of the tallest people there, she still can’t make out the lady in red above all the throngs of finely-dressed nobles.

It makes her skin itch to hear the conversations whispered around her, the snobbish behaviors of the lords and ladies, and she extracts herself from the crowd as soon as possible, edging towards the almost empty buffet table.

It’s only once she’s stuck three pieces of cake in her mouth, two more in her hands, that the lady in red finds _her_.

“If you’re hungry I’m sure I could find you something more substantial than cake,” says a voice behind her.

Jay spun around, probably dropping crumbs everywhere on the shiny tiled floor that probably cost more than Jay’s entire wardrobe put together. Her mouth almost falls open to see the pretty woman standing in front of her with an amused expression, but she remembers herself in the last second and quickly gulps it down before speaking.

“I-” pauses, because she knows it’s probably rude, but hell if she was going to pass down free food- “I’d like that. Please.” She tacks on.

The lady looks surprised that she accepted, before adopting a pleased look. “Come with me, I’ll take you to the kitchen.”

As they skirt around the outer edges of the ballroom, the lady pulling Jay behind random bushes whenever someone passes, she asks her, “May I ask for your name?”

“Uh-” Suddenly, the lady pulls her into a shallow alcove. She huffs. “Why do you keep doing that?”

The lady’s expression darkens as she grumbles, “So the suitors stop hounding me every five seconds. I swear you’re the first person I’ve met tonight that hasn’t proposed to me.”

Jay’s brow shoots up. Who was this beautiful woman that she got marriage requests at the Princess’s ball? She asks her the same.

The lady looks strangely at him. “You don’t know who I am?”

“No,” Jay says, crossing her arms defensively. “Should I?”

The woman continues looking at him for a second, before bursting out into laughter. It’s loud and bright, and the prettiest thing Jay has ever heard, and it almost makes Jay forget she’s probably mocking him. “No, it’s fine,” the lady says, seeing Jay’s expression close off. “Truly, it does not matter.”

Jay’s about to protest when suddenly a server bustles out of an open door on their right.

“Here we are,” the lady says triumphantly. Looking up, Jay realizes that they’ve crossed the entire ballroom without encountering a single person.

“How’d you do that?” she asks incredulously.

The woman smiles shyly at him, and Jay’s heart skips a beat. “I’ve been around here a few times. You know. For balls and stuff.”

“Oh, are you here for-” Jay’s question is cut off as she looks at the huge kitchen. It’s extremely hectic, and just like she’d read in books, with cooks standing over big pots while shouting orders to the waiters, who bustled about here and there amidst the flurry of knives and pans and, well. _Food_. More than Jay had ever seen in her life, even more than when she’d prepare the meals for her step-mother’s parties.

The lady leads her inside the chaos and for some reason the crowd parts around her petite figure like the Red Sea. Jay follows her with obvious awe etched onto his face, as she takes him to probably what is the biggest pantry he’s ever seen.

When the woman leads him inside, the busy room immediately clears out. “It’s like they think you have the plague or something,” Jay mutters, to which the lady shoots him an amused glance.

“Don’t worry about it,” the woman repeats, pushing her shoulder-length black hair off her shoulders as she crouches, pressing her fingers to the wall. Jay watches in shock as the entire wall swings open. “C’mon,” the lady called, already walking down the passage.

Jay has to run to catch up to her, the stupid glass slippers’ clicking echoing down the stone corridor. “You’re not going to like, kill me or anything, right?” she asked, slightly nervous as she glanced at the flickering sconces on the wall.

The woman snorts, shaking her head. “No. Just taking you to a private room that’s always stocked with the best sandwiches, plus we can talk in private without the whole,” she waves her arms, like that’s supposed to mean something. It does give Jay a chance to admire her actual gorgeous figure, cause hot _damn_.

The distraction makes Jay trip, she knew those goddamn heels were no good, leading her to fall face-first into the lady’s chest. Jay honestly expects them to both fall down, but the woman’s surprisingly strong hands grip her own, righting her on the unsteady heels.

“Woah, easy there. Are you alright, you look a bit flushed?” she asked, her wide blue eyes filled with concern.

Meanwhile, Jay’s just trying to calm down. Her face is probably on _fire_ right now, and she glowers, leaning down to pull off the stupid things. “Yeah, just, these awful shoes. Can hardly walk in them.”

At the other’s dubious glance, Jay just tucks the slippers into the crook of one arm, before pointing down the hallway. “Lead on, my lady.” Because there is no way this woman isn’t from some sort of nobility, not with the heavy red rubies hanging from her ears, her neck, her arms.

She rolls her eyes, before continuing down the passageway, and Jay follows her, almost sighing with how much better she feels.

Eventually, the corridor opens up into a relatively small room. It’s still almost five times bigger than Jay’s attic, but it’s definitely much cozier than the ballroom. Even better, there’s a large plate of sandwiches on a table in the middle of the room, surrounded by cushy couches.

“How do you even know about this place,” Jay breathed, taking in the expensive tapestries lining the stone walls. Though she’s honestly too consumed in the food to pay much attention to the answer the other woman never gives.

“So what brings you to the ball?”

She looks up, stomach full for the first time in what feels like months. “I-. Well.” Jason’s not entirely sure how it would go over if she told her that a magical fairy named Dick had appeared and magicked her a dress, so instead, she just says, “I was bored. Decided going out would be more fun than staying in.” And falling asleep in the fire-place again- her step-brother had teased her about her black hair for days.

“You didn’t seem like you were having a lot of fun out there,” the woman said, eyes twinkling.

Jay blushed, wondering just how long the woman had been watching her. Maybe even as long as she was watching her. “I- It’s not really my type of scene, no.”

“No? Then what is?”

Jay shrugged, not wanting to bore the elegant lady, but through further prompting supplied, “I like to read. Really whatever I can get my hands on, but I like the modern ones the best. Mainly post the turn of the century, but I wouldn’t turn down a late 1700s one either.” Jay’s aware that she’s blabbering, but the woman in front of her is smiling, and nodding along so she doesn’t think she messed up that badly.

“So, uh. What do you like, my lady?”

“Just call me Tim.” Jay frowned. That wasn’t too common a name for a lady, the only other woman she could think of with that name was- “I like to make stuff.”

“Like engineers?”

She seemed to think about it, before cocking her head. “Yeah, kind of.” Jay tears her eyes away from the pale expanse of her elegantly flexed neck.

“What kinds of things do you make?” she asked, curious.

The lady opened her mouth to answer when suddenly the clock in the corner of the room began tolling.

Jay sprang up. “Shi-” she quickly snapped her mouth shut, seeing the lady’s confused expression before her. “I’m sorry.”

“Wha- wait, where are you going!” the lady called after her, but Jay had already begun sprinting down the passageway, praying the door was still open. She wanted to stay, but her cheeks burned at the thought of the woman seeing what she looked like, underneath all the glitter and glamour. Suddenly this night seemed like a worse and worse idea.

In her hurry, she drops one of the slippers. She doesn’t stop for it, knowing it probably shattered against the stone anyway, and she quickly pushes the door open, using her heavy strength to shove the huge thing open.

Bursting into the hustle of the kitchen, no one pays her any mind as she races out of the room, heart thumping as she listens to the chimes of the great clock. _Just a few more seconds_.

Some people throw her looks as she runs out the front doors, but she ignores them. Hurrying into the carriage, chastising herself for forgetting the time, she watches as the lady in red runs out after her. It’s too late though, and Jay’s already past the bridge by the time she finds a horse.

Jay’s close too, barely a mile or two from home when the carriage disappears and she lands flat on her ass. “Fuck,” she groans, as she thumps her head back against the dirt road, not sure if the stars she sees are because of her fall or real.

Just as she’s about to get up, resigning herself to walk home with bare feet and dealing with the rocks and splinters later, her eyes catch on the bright glass of her remaining slipper.

Huh. That was odd. Jay wonders why the slipper remained when none of the other magic remained, before deciding that at least she’d get a keepsake of her night.

______________

“Tim, you can’t just run out of your own ball,” Bruce says exasperatedly as the princess flops down onto the chair in front of him.

Tim shook her head. “There was no reason for me to stay, Bruce.”

The man immediately sat straighter. He hated to force his daughter’s hand, but the sleeping curse meant that she had to find a suitor before her sixteenth birthday tomorrow. “You found them,” he whispered.

Tim nodded, her pale cheeks flush as she looked away. “Yes, but… she got away.”

Bruce leveled her with an unimpressed gaze. “She got away.”

“Yes, I don’t know why! We were talking, and I’d taken her to one of the alcoves because she was honestly the first person I’d met the whole night who I had any sort of interest in, and she was so,” Tim blushed. “She was amazing. I really liked her, but then the clock started ringing and she booked. Maybe she had some sort of curfew?”

“A curfew she wouldn’t break for the princess?”

This question seemed to deepen the blush on her face. “She, uh. She didn’t know who I was.”

Bruce stared at her. The ball was an open invitation to all the people in his land so that Tim could choose the one who would be able to wake her from her curse. Of course, Tim had picked the one maiden in all the land who didn’t know who the princess was, nor the relevancy and significance of the ball. He sighed, “Did you at least catch her name?”

Tim’s expression darkened, but she quickly pulled a beautiful glass slipper out of her pocket. “No, but she dropped this,” she said triumphantly.

“Tim, I’m sure there are multiple women with the same shoe size as her.”

“Yes, but,” she continued. “She absolutely hated them.”

Oh. The princess’s plan became apparent to the king. “I see. Leave the shoe here, and first thing in the morning I shall send the captain out with it.” Covering every house in the kingdom would be an absolute pain, but if it meant that his child wouldn’t have to sleep for a hundred years(even though he often thought that she might benefit from one), then so be it.

“Just,” he continued, as the princess stood to leave. “Just be careful tonight, Tim.”

Her eyes softened. “I always am, Bruce.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just,” he continued, as the princess stood to leave. “Just be careful tonight, Tim.”
> 
> Her eyes softened. “I always am, Bruce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta-ed because yeah  
> enjoy:)

“Tim, you can’t just run out of your own ball,” Bruce says exasperatedly as the princess flops down onto the chair in front of him. 

Tim shook her head. “There was no reason for me to stay, Bruce.”

The man immediately sat straighter. He hated to force his daughter’s hand, but the sleeping curse meant that she had to find a suitor before her sixteenth birthday tomorrow. “You found them,” he whispered.

Tim nodded, her pale cheeks flush as she looked away. “Yes, but… she got away.”

Bruce leveled her with an unimpressed gaze. “She got away.”

“Yes, I don’t know why! We were talking, and I’d taken her to one of the alcoves because she was honestly the first person I’d met the whole night who I had any sort of interest in, and she was so,” Tim blushed. “She was amazing. I really liked her, but then the clock started ringing and she booked. Maybe she had some sort of curfew?”

“A curfew she wouldn’t break for the princess?”

This question seemed to deepen the blush on her face. “She, uh. She didn’t know who I was.”

Bruce stared at her. The ball was an open invitation to all the people in his land so that Tim could choose the one who would be able to wake her from her curse. Of course, Tim had picked the one maiden in all the land who didn’t know who the princess was, nor the relevancy and significance of the ball. He sighed, “Did you at least catch her name?”

Tim’s expression darkened, but she quickly pulled a beautiful glass slipper out of her pocket. “No, but she dropped this,” she said triumphantly.

“Tim, I’m sure there are multiple women with the same shoe size as her.”

“Yes, but,” she continued. “She absolutely hated them.”

Oh. The princess’s plan became apparent to the king. “I see. Leave the shoe here, and first thing in the morning I shall send the captain out with it.” Covering every house in the kingdom would be an absolute pain, but if it meant that his child wouldn’t have to sleep for a hundred years(even though he often thought that she might benefit from one), then so be it.

“Just,” he continued, as the princess stood to leave. “Just be careful tonight, Tim.”

Her eyes softened. “I always am, Bruce.”

________

Tim was distracted as she wound her way up the stairs. The girl just wouldn’t leave her mind. She was easily the most beautiful person in the entire room, but she looked like she would rather have been anywhere else. The mystery of her identity was one that she was sure would keep her up at night, and she wished she could go out too to try and find her, but her 16th meant that Bruce would probably try bubble-wrapping her and locking her into her room to keep her away from all sharp objects. 

She’s so distracted, thinking of the low rasp of the woman’s voice, she hardly notices that the door of her room has changed. She’s thrown back into awareness when it slams shut behind her. 

Tim startles as she sees an old man sitting at a spinning wheel in the middle of the bare room. He grins at her, croaking out, “Do you like my thread, princess? Feel it, it is incredibly soft,” he gestures to the sharp needle.

Right. She turned sixteen at midnight. “Do you really think I’m that much of an idiot,” she asked, pulling out the staff she always kept hidden in her dress. It was one of her new designs, collapsible so it could fit easily, and there were no sharp pointy bits for Bruce to worry himself over.

The man snarled, standing up and throwing his large green cape off his shoulders. He was surprisingly built, and he hefted the heavy sword at his hip with ease. “Of course not, princess. But my success does not lose its inevitability.” 

He pounced and Tim deflected. She stayed on the defensive even as he backed her into a corner. All the training Bruce had put her through for this moment helped her, but she could tell the man was far more skilled than her.

She leaped over him, rolling and swiped at his legs, her only hope of gaining an advantage that the king would come after she had pressed her distress beacon. Still, that only hope fades as she feels a light prick on her arm, the world fading to black with the man’s lurid green eyes the last thing she sees.

__________________

The news of the princess’s sleep travels far and wide in a matter of hours. By morning, the whole kingdom and their mother knows that the curse has taken place.

Jay only learns of it the next morning when she’s eavesdropping on Talia from inside a tiny closet that she’d tucked herself into at the sound of the woman coming in. Now she’s wishing she’d just risked the woman’s ire, because her legs are cramping and she’s probably going to die from suffocation by coats.

She’s still trying to brush off a fur coat that she’s pretty sure is alive, when she hears Talia laugh evilly from the other side of the closet. Jay frowned, surely she wasn’t laughing to herself-

No, Damian was standing there too, looking for the life of him like a bored out fourteen year old. Peering through the tiny crack in the closet’s doors, Jay’s eyes widen as Talia hands her son a locket.

“Here, this will make your affection seem more genuine,” she said, before pulling out a small vial filled with a green liquid. “Coat your lips with this before kissing the princess, and she will wake up,” she instructed, and Damian nodded, albeit a little reluctantly, pocketing the vial. He doesn’t tuck away the locket though, instead opening it to look at the picture inside curiously. The angle he’s at means that Jay has a perfect view to be able to see the beautiful lady in red that she had spent the last night with artfully captured in paint.

She can’t help the gasp that escapes her. Both of their eyes snap to the closet, and Jay gulps as Talia dismisses her son. With a dramatic flourish, the woman swings open the door, and Jay gracelessly tumbles out of it. 

Quickly pulling herself up, Jay glares at her. Talia merely stares back, eyes alight with quiet realization. “You’re the one the princess disappeared with.” She says it like it’s a fact of life, and Jay glowers.

“You don’t know that.”

The older woman sneers at her. “Don’t take me for a fool, Jay. My son will marry the princess, and there is nothing the likes of you could do to stop it.”

Jay’s about to start throwing fists, which Talia probably senses, because the next second she finds himself up in her attic. Slamming the wooden door and bellowing doesn’t get her any response either, and Jay curses, slumping down against the door. She needed a plan.

Suddenly, she hears a noise outside her window. Curiously, she peers out through the glass panes to see a group of palace soldiers, the captain knocking against the front entrance. Her eyes widen as they catch on the light refracting off of the glass slipper, and a plan to save the princess forms in her mind

**Author's Note:**

> the next chapter has already been started, and should be up as soon as im able  
> as always, kudos and comments are like sweet, sweet ambrosia and i appreciate each and every single one of them, so feel free to drop some if you liked this  
> my Tumblr is robinlikeitshot if anyone is interested:)


End file.
